


No One Can Rewrite the Stars

by louisethetommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Homeless Harry, M/M, More like brief enemies to friends to lovers, Please be nice, Rich Louis, Slow Burn, The Greatest Showman, This is my first work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethetommo/pseuds/louisethetommo
Summary: Harry ran away from his life of comfort in order to live the freedom he dreams. He ends up homeless and employed to a circus run by Niall Horan. He meets a mysterious rich man who has a laugh that sounds like bell chimes and too shiny blue eyes.orHarry works at a circus and Louis was a skeptic of the freakshow where Harry works. Loosely based on The Greatest Showman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this is my first fic ever and I would appreciate every comment. If you would like to reach me and talk, you may tweet me at @NiallOfficial1D

The year is 1878 and the world is divided between the rich and the poor, the powerful and the meek. Harry Styles was born into an influential family, his parents were cruel people. Despite being born practically into royalty, he felt chained to his destiny. He is to inherit his family business, an orchard plantation, but he ran away before succumbing to a life he did not wish to live.

3 months earlier

“Harry, dear, go change for the dinner your father has arranged tonight. It will be very special so make sure to wear the suit we had tailored for you last week. And please do something with that hair.” Anne said with an air of disgust.

He loved his mother, he does. But she cannot seem to grasp the idea that Harry is not interested in running the family business. He is dreading this dinner tonight, no doubt his father, Des Styles, the third most influential financial adviser in Cheshire, has arranged a string of potential suitors for him.

You see, Harry is not interested in love or money. He longs to have an unbridled freedom that will enable him to walk freely and do what he loves the most– making portraits. He does not think he was brilliant, he is learned and he enjoys sitting by the pond behind their mansion, transforming the beauty he sees into a piece of paper. Harry wanted to travel the world and draw all the beauty he sees. He cannot do that when he is locked in this mansion.

A few hours later, the mansion is set and poised. He stood next to his sister, awaiting the guest to arrive. “You don’t look so good, Harry. Would you like me to go and tell mother you’re not feeling well? She might even let you out this time,” Gemma said.

“No, I’m fine. Just feeling a bit unsettled but I’ll manage,” Harry said, trying to fix his coat. His mother specifically placed a red rose to put in his breast pocket. The guest must be an important person, he mused.

“Ah, here they come. Harry, be on your best behavior or I will send you on the next carriage to Sweden. The Maliks are a very important family and their son, Zayn is looking for a beau. You might as well impress him as we need their family wealth with ours.” Des was fussing over a misplaced string on his coat.  
“Yes, father.” Harry said, already dreading the night.

When the Maliks arrived, they were greeted by the Styles family. Harry held Zayn’s hand and kissed it firmly, wanting to make a good impression.

“Ah this must be young Harry Styles. You look well, son.” Hashid Malik exclaimed.

“Pleasure to meet you, monsieur,” Harry said, clasping his hand.

“Best be seated. I already had the servers bring the luncheon at the table. Harry, be a dear and accompany the Maliks to the dining room,” Anne said sweetly.

Whilst eating their dinner, Harry had troubles giving his full attention to the discussion. His father and mother were acting the perfect hosts, laughing at the appropriate times and making sure everything was perfect. It made him sick.

“Harry, are you quite alright?” Zayn looked at him with concern in his brown eyes.

“Yes, yes. I’m just feeling a bit under the weather,” Replied Harry.

In the middle of dinner, Hashid stood up and called the attention of everyone in the table. “Ahhh so we had this dinner to announce the reunion of our families. Anne, Victoria, I know how close of friends you are that’s why Des and I decided to wed Harry and Zayn together to truly fulfill the union of our families.”

“No! You can’t do that to me, father. I wish to marry the one I love and I would like to choose one for myself. This is not happening! I am not allowing this,” Harry said, outraged by the sudden announcement.

“Harry! Sit down, boy. You will do as I say and you will be on your best behavior. I will not allow this slanderous behavior in front of our guests and your husband to be,” hissed Des.

Unable to respond to what was happening in front of him, he quickly got out and ran to the back. He liked his spot by the pond, away from that house and away from that family, his family.

“Would it be so bad to marry me?” He heard someone approach and sit beside him. It was Zayn, lighting up a cigarette between his lips.

“I don’t even know you and I hate the smell of smoke.” Harry wrinkled his nose to get across his point.

“What do you even want from me? How can you let this happen? How can you just agree to marry someone you neither love nor someone you know very well? I don’t love you, Zayn and I will never marry you. Please do not make me do this.” Harry blinked, trying to stop the tears that are threatening to make their way through his eyes.

“I know, I understand you. I got someone back home and I do not wish to marry you either. But our father are ambitious, they are willing to do anything just to keep within the power. That’s why I followed you to make you a proposition,” Zayn said coolly, blowing a thick smoke on the opposite direction.

“What is it?”

“We escape. Go away and never look back. We can live our own lives, you and I separately of course,” Zayn proposed.

Harry was shocked to hear that Zayn, the man he is to marry, is offering a way out of this. He could be a free man, he could do what he wanted without the judging eyes of his parents.

“I’m in, we leave tonight.” Harry said with steely resolve.

At the strike of twelve midnight, Harry, with all his meager belongings and a little money to aid his escape, silently crept out of the house and left his family, his old life.

He told Zayn that he would meet him at the cedar by the pond. He was nervous, what if Zayn was just playing tricks on him? What if he was in cahoots with his father and they will somehow catch him? His thoughts disappeared when he saw a lone figure by the cedar.

“Is that all your possession?” Zayn asked, looking skeptically at his baggage.

“Yes, this is all I need. Although you must have brought your entire household in there,” Harry attempted to joke.

“I need this to start a new life. My partner will be in London once we arrived there. We will go on our separate ways then and you may do as you wish.” Zayn said.

“Thank you, Zayn. For this, for everything. I will never forget you.” Harry said solemnly.

 

That was three months ago. Now, Harry albeit struggling and with no two cents to rub, he was happy. He never felt freer than this. It was everything he had ever hoped. But he has to support himself somehow. He was selling his portraits and being commissioned to do drawings but the jobs, although pays well, are far in between. 

He was recently thrown out of the small flat he was renting. He was not able to pay for the third month so his landlord threw him away. Now, his stomach is growling and he does not have a home, not even a title to his own name.

He needs to fend for himself and find some food. He stared longingly at the bread station, savoring the sweet waft of air coming from the bakery. He could no longer ignore his growling stomach so he picked up himself, tried to smooth his curly hair that ran past his shoulders and tried to walk discreetly past the bread station. As he was passing by, he took a loaf and tried to run as fast as he can. Apparently, his fast was not enough since he got caught by the man in charge of the bread.

“You thief! Give me the bread or I will give you to the coppers, eh? You’re nothing but a filthy sewer rat so scram now before I half change my mind and show you where you belong!” The man said, giving Harry few punches and a kick here and there.

Harry surrendered and ran fast, away from the shameful incident to be alone. He found an unoccupied alley and stayed there, weeping. He was hungry, homeless and filthy. He remembered his bed back at the mansion and his easy life but he swore that he will never look back. He gave that life up when he left and he is all alone now.

“Get up, kid. These alleys are not safe at night. Too many gangs are in here and if you do not vacate soon, you will be caught in the middle of war,” a man tapped him in his shoulders. He saw a kind looking man offering a hand. He took it and stood up, brushing the street grime off his pants.

“Where are you from? You don’t look familiar here and I sure as hell never saw you in these alleys,” the man said. He saw that the man was offering an apple which he took gratefully.

“I just moved here three months ago but I got evicted from my flat and I have nowhere to stay. I have not had a meal since yesterday and I do not know what to do now,” Harry exclaimed, taking huge bites of the apple.

“Ahh, you are in luck. I am actually looking for new acts for my show. Well, it is for freaks and I do not see how you fit that description. Perhaps, your unruly hair could pass off as a wolf-man! But alas, I already have a wolf-man on my roster. Well, you can be the performers’ personal assistant. I will provide you a sleeping quarter and pay you for your services of course! I’m Niall by the way and I own Horan’s Museum of Curiosity and Freaks,” the man said excitedly. He was talking so fast Harry could barely keep up.

Harry followed the man, unsure of the unknown but somehow he still thanked his lucky stars for this opportunity. They arrived at an enormous tent, it is dirty but somehow looks homey. When they went inside, Niall reached for a door that says “Ringmaster’s Office. Fuck Off.” Huh, interesting, he thought.

Once inside, he sat on the chair in front of Niall, waiting curiously. “So, what’s your name, boy? I don’t think I’ve asked you before. What’s your story?

“I’m Harry and I’m 19. Erm, I do not have a story but I ran away from home because my family wanted to control me, to control my life. So I did what I thought was for the best. I left my sister and mother. I really do not have anything to my name anymore and if you could give me a job I would be gratefull, sir.” 

“Ehh stop calling me “sir”, makes me feel like my father. I’m not much older than you after all, I’m only 24. Okay, since you so kindly asked I can give you a job. Do you know how to cook? How to clean and all that stuff?” Niall asked.

“Yes, sir-er Niall. I’m a good cook and I bake. I can also clean up after your performers. I just need this job.” Harry said.

“Eh, okay no problem, lad. You will cook the meals and attend to my acts’ needs. You will meet them soon but I’ll call someone to help you get settled down. You may start today.” Niall said, already standing from his seat to find Harry a companion.

When he came back, he was not alone. “Okay, Harry. Liam will attend to your needs while you are still learning. Be careful, he is a feisty one. One, if not the best, of my acts. He is a freak so if you need some getting used to, it’s okay but I am starving now and you need to cook for supper soon.” Niall said, introducing Liam, a big and hairy guy with shoulders as wide as the wall of Berlin.

“Uhm so what do you do, Liam?” Harry asked, curious as to what Liam does at the circus. He looks scary as he is bulky but he’s got a soft touch to his kind eyes.

“Oh uhm I’m the world’s strongest man so my act consists of you know, twisting metals and breaking walls. The audience seems to love violence.” Liam said kindly.

He set to work, cooked soup and sprout for the rest of them. Niall seemed to love his cooking since he seek Harry and gave him a tap in the back exclaiming, “You are the best cook we had! I’m never letting you go.” Whilst on his third bowl of the chicken soup.

“I’m glad, Niall. Thank you.”

“Oh, once you’ve cleaned up I need you to help Sally sell tickets out front. You go wander and try to sell to the passersby. We need to fill the quota tonight.”

“No problem, Niall.”

 

As he was selling tickets outside, he could not fathom how his luck has turned out. Just today he does not have a home and a grumbling stomach. Now, he is looking forward to an exciting life with a bunch of exciting people, the others he is yet to meet.

“Oh, are you one of the freaks?” Harry spun, looking the source of voice. He was a bit insulted that someone would speak dismally of these people.

He turned and saw a man, probably not much older than him and wearing a fine black velvet suit with a top hat, cane in his hand and a monocle piece hanging on his pocket. His hair looks like a thick layer of caramel with piercing blue eyes. One of his eyebrows is arched, waiting for his reply with a smirk.

“No, I am but a humble helper. And you do not go around talking about others like that. I don’t care what your status in life is or how fancy your clothes are but you must always treat people with kindness.” Harry said, already turning his back to the man.

“Pace yourself, sweetheart. I did not mean to be crude. In fact, I am most interested to see this show everyone is talking about. Perhaps you can sell me a ticket to see what this fuss is about? Plus I’m bored and I have naught to do. Might as well entertain myself. I’m Louis by the way. Louis Tomlinson.” The man said, offering his hand.

“I do not care for a name nor what your status is. This will cost you 8 quid,” Harry handed the ticket and still annoyed by the man.

“Here you go, keep the change and buy yourself a pair of gloves. It will be winter soon and the cold is unforgiving. Have a good day, sweetheart,” Louis said with a grin. He handed Harry 10 quid and went on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to post more frequently but shorter chapters so this story can progress. Forgive me as I have to juggle school and work and life but I like the idea of this story. Feedbacks are appreciated!

Harry has never witnessed a freakshow before. It is true that he used to attend operas and plays with his sister but this is not what he was expecting. Now, he is in charge of selling popcorns inside the tent and it gave him a chance to watch the show.

“Welcome, boys girls and every member of the spectrum to Niall’s Museum of Curiosity and Freaks! Not only will you see freaks like you’ve never seen before, but they will also showcase their freaky talents tonight! Are you ready? Okay then! Let’s start with Bill the Snake Boy!”

A thunder of applause can be heard. Harry was enamoured by a tall lanky guy with green skin, that as of a snake’s. The snake boy slithered through the stage, his green yellow eyes observing the chicken walking the area. His forked tongue darthed through his tongue, and suddenly, he lunged straight to the chicken. It was fun to watch but he could see a child cowering in fear when the neck of the chicken snapped.

“Whoa, that’s definitely something you see every day.” Harry startled as Louis appeared behind him. He was carrying a bag of popcorn and one of the specialized souvernir of Niall from the stands.

“Just because he lives like that doesn’t mean you get to call him a freak. They are people too, you know. Who knows, you may be a freak. Hell, I may be a freak.” Harry stated, eyes fixated on Bill.

“Look, I’m sorry for what I said. I did not mean any of that. In fact, I am just as enthralled with them as you are. Don’t go snarky on me sweetheart, you get all pouty. It’s cute.” Louis said, brushing Harry’s curls.

“Hey! Stop that. I did not give you any permission to touch me. Leave me alone. I do not have to talk to you and I sure as hell don’t have to look at you,” Harry said, picking up his card of popcorn.

“Please! I only want a friend. Maybe you can show me around? Might even meet all these friendly freaks you are so protective of.”

“I’m not allowed to show anyone backstage and I will appreciate it if you leave me alone. Have a good night, monsieur.” Harry tried to get past Louis who was blocking his way.

“Wait! I don’t even know your name!” Louis clutched his heart.

“Harry. Harry Styles.” Harry said, leaving a shocked man in his wake.

 

“So, Harry... did you like the show? We got a good audience tonight so I’m treating everyone to a pint or five. We don’t have a show scheduled tomorrow so ya wankers can get drunk as you want!” Niall said, causing everyone to cheer.

 

As the night progresses, Harry was feeling a sense of fulfillness. His first day at work was not so bad save for the annoying man he met at the show. There was something about Louis that did not seem right. He brushed it off, thinking that he will not see the man again anyway.

 

“How are you feeling, Harry? First day all right?” Liam took a sit beside him, carrying four pints of beer. 

 

“Good, yeah. I feel like I belong here. I’m happy Niall found me and I’m happy I have people surrounding me. It’s nice not to feel alone at times.” 

 

“Well, you can always talk to me, Harry. I know I don’t look like it but I know how you feel. Being a freak entitles you to be alone. It’sgood what Niall did here. He not only gave us home but he also gave us a family. And we’re haopy you’re a part of it now,” Liam said, taking a chug from the two bottles.

 

“Thank you, Liam. This means a lot.” Harry stayed for a bit then retired to his bunk bed. He wandered to the land of the dreams without remembering the man with the piercing blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wake up, Harry! I got some chores for you to do, lad. Up you go and visit the market. Here’s a list of the things you ought to buy as well as the money. Don’t get lost, eh? Hurry, Harry!” Niall woke Harry from his slumber.

Groaning and adjusting the crick in his body, Harry stood up. As he made his way to the market he quite enjoys the scenery. He never felt free, he’d take this day over a day locked in the mansion. 

“Hiya, sweetheart! What brings you out in this beautiful day?” Louis appeared out of nowhere. It startled Harry so much that he dropped his coin bag and the contents scattered everywhere.

“What do you want, sir? It’s bad enough that I see you in the circus now you have to follow me too? I guess there’s a word for that, it starts with S and ends with TALK. Are you a stalker?” Harry huffed, gathering the contents of his coin bag.

“Whoa boy we got a feisty one here. Relax, lad. I am but a curious soul wandering this great unknown. I merely wish to make your acquaintance but if it is not welcomed then I may please have your permission to walk silently with you?” Louis said, with a mirth in his eyes that could rival a thousand explosing galaxies.

They walked to the market quietly. Harry got comfortable in the silence but he has never been one to wait for a conversation to start. “Where are you from, Louis?” 

“Oh, he speaks! I’m from Doncaster. I’m an heir to Doncaster Lumbers but I’m trying to live life before I become forever shackled to the family business. My father thinks I’m studying business here in London but what he doesn’t know doesn’t hurt him, yeah?” Louis said, skipping steps and twirling his ever present cane.

“What about you, Harold? How come someone like you is working as a helper in a circus? Have you got any family in here?”

“I’m not Harold! It’s just Harry and no, I prefer it this way. I may not be with my family but at least it’s not as awful when you get to see the world a little. The circus has been interesting so far and I have to do my job since it puts a roof over my head,” Harry casually said.

“You know, Harold there is something in you that I can’t quite put. But I will figure it out. Besides we will see more of each other yeah? You will get so sick of me you won’t be able to identify my face from your own hand yeah.” Louis said mysteriously.

As they approach the market, Harry set off to tend to his tasks buying the necessary items off his list. He stopped by in front of a handicrafts store admiring the sketchbooks and crayons all for sale. He still has no money to spare but he vowed that he will purchase the art materials the moment he can.

As he was making his way back to the circus, he contemplated on what his impression on Louis is. He was quite the eccentric, always seeming to speak wiser than his years. He dresses impeccably and Harry decides that he is easy on the eyes either. He could be nice and he seems genuine. But he has no idea what Louis’ true intentions are. He decided to leave his thoughts for the day and continue his job.

When he arrived at the circus he approached Niall’s office but he stopped himself from knocking when he heard a loud laugher coming out of the room.

“Oh Tommo you make me laugh. Surely you must be as charming as you are in dealing all things business. I’d rather you use your wits in formulating good business deals eh. 10% is now yours,” Niall’s raucous laughter could be heard from halfway through the globe.

“Dear Nialler, you wound me. I am as appealing as I am right now to the business. Everybody wants a piece of this and that innit?” Louis said.

Harry decided to knock and enter the room. He was greeted by a sight of Niall and Louis hanging back in the desks, Louis’ exquisit coat hanging by his chair and two buttons popped open. He seemed surprised to see Harry there but quickly schooled his expression into one of smirk.

“Ah, sweetheart. There you are. I was looking for you down at the market but you escaped my sight. How quickly you dismiss our love,” Louis said, eyes twinkling while he took a sip of the whiskey.

Harry pointedly ignored him and went straight to Niall. “I already have the items in this list and the spare change in the coin bag. If you have no need from me, Mr. Horan then I will be out of your hair.”

“Ah fuckin Harry I told you to call me Niall eh? But no I have no need for your assistance now. You may do as you wish,” Niall’s eyes squinted, clearly debating whether to berate Harry for it or let it go. He decided to do the latter and sent Harry on his way.

The rest of the day went about without incident and Harry was able to meet more of the crew also working in here. The freaks were nice and very welcoming of him, especially Liam who went out of his way to perform acts of kindness to Harry.

When he is retiring to his bunk for the night, he found a mysterious parcel in his bed. It came with a note, so Harry turned to face it and he found a note written in scrawny writing but legible.

I saw you looking at this earlier,  
I wish this may ease you somehow.  
I love how your eyes twinkle when you looked at this.  
Go make some beautiful pictures.

The name was untagged but he has a clear suspision of who wrote it. He quickly tore off the covers and he was delighted to find the set of art materials and a fresh pad of sketchbook he was admiring earlier. However, a wave of nausea hit him and he felt like he could not accept the same.

He decided to return it tomorrow morning but in the meantime, he can marvel at the art materials from which he must be forever barred. He fell asleep whilst hugging the sketchpad and dreaming of twinkling blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The story is picking up from here and I’m very excited where it goes. As always, if you need a friend I’ll be over on twitter @NiallOfficial1D xx

Harry was awaken by the sound of crashing stacks of boxes in the other room. He came to inspect the commotion and was astounded upon seeing Louis picking up the fallen chips.

“Hiya, sweetheart. Sorry to wake you but erm my arms are full and I kind of need your help,” Louis huffed as he howls the boxes in its place.

“Why are you here?” Harry asked, surprised to see the man out of his usual outfit of coat and lavish button down. Today he was sporting a white shirt, red pants rolled up to his ankles with braces keeping in its place.

“Haven’t you heard? We’re workmates now! Horan, oh bless him, hired me to become his ‘overcompensated apprentice’ but I think it’s just a fancy term for junior partner. Now about that help...” Louis blew a puff of air. Harry quickle aided the smaller man to fix the stacks of boxes.

The day progressed steadily, with Louis following Harry around ever ready to help. Louis offers small conversations from time to time but Harry is not just in the mood to talk.

“I love your curls, curly. How do you keep it so shiny and bouncy? I can’t seem to tame my hair.”

“Shut up, Louis. Some of us actually have to work here,” Harry said dismissively.

“I’m just saying. Besides you can’t rid of me that easily, curls. Remember I’ll be your shadow until I learn the ropes of this place. See you at the show later!” Louis uttered gleefully. 

Harry has no idea why Niall paired Louis with him. He was as new as Louis is. Oh well, he was here to work anyway. Maybe save up a few pounds so he can continue his dream to travel the world.

 

When the time of the show comes, he was selling bags of popcorn, corn on cob, candies and sodas. The moment the lights dimmed he sat down, eagerly waiting for the show to start.

“Bonjour mesdames et monseur! I’m Niall Horan and tonight we will give you the very thing you’ve all been waiting for-no, not me stripping naked that’d be gross, Erlinda-but we are going to give you a show that you will remember for three lifetimes. First freak of yhe night is a man as obscure as he looks! Don’t blink, don’t wink as you might miss his performance. Let’s give it up for Ben the Zen Llama!”

The crowds went wild when Benedict, or Bendy as Harry likes to call him, came on stage carrying nothing but a piece of chalk. He always loves his performance based on the couple of times he saw him.

“Pssst! Harry! Come over, Niall wants to see you,” Louis said, appearing out of nowhere which cause Harry to jump so hard, almost toppling his box of goodies.

“Jeez! You scared me, Louis. You do know how normal people greet each other, yeah? Fine, I’m coming,” Harry said. His emotions aleays gets the best of him when with respect to Louis. It seems like all his buttons are pushed whenever Louis so much as speaks to him.

He dumped his box of goods and followed Louis outside the tent. He was wondering why they’re headed for the opposite direction of Niall’s tent.

“Uhm, Louis. I don’t know what you’re playing at but if you’re trying to get me out of work please don’t,” Harry tried to appeal.

“Relax, curls. I want you to enjoy the night with me instead of spending it alone,” Louis said, leading Harry to a small meadow a little ways outside of the circus. Harry was treated to a festive sight, the table was lit with candles and a bunch of petals scattered around. There were two plates and a bottle of wine in a bucket.

“I dont-I’m... what is this, Louis?” Harry stood there perplexed.

“Dinner. I’d like to get to know you more, Harry. You always run from me. You never spend more than a few minutues. If you’re not interested in me at least be my friend? I’m funny and I’m loyal and I make a mean dish!” Louis exclaimed.

“What did you cook?” Harry squinted at the dish, taking his seat by the table.

“Chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed sith mozarella with a homemade mashed potato. It’s the only dish I know how to cook, really.” Louis said.

This, Harry can do. He can pretend for moment that everything is great and he deserves to find company. 

Louis was very attentive and kind. He tells him stories of his travels. He had been everywhere, practically travelled the world. Harry liked the idea of seeing the world through his eyes. Once the dinner has finished, they took a short walk around the pond which reminds him of home. A pang of guilt spread through his body, he suddenly thought of his mother and sister, probably missing him. 

“I had a good time tonight, Louis. Thank you.” Harry said, bundling his body from the cold. 

“It’s my pleasure, sweetheart. I would like to do it again some time. May I ask for your permission to arrange more nights such as this?” Louis said, tilting his head down in a bow.

“Always the gentleman. But let’s see.” As Harry left, leaving in his wake a very confused Louis.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I am very sorry if this fic has not been updated in a while. I’m in the middle of my final exam but I will be having a vacation soon and I am excited to pick this up again. Sorry!  
All the love.


End file.
